Brambles Young Ones
Young Ones Brambles(VYF009) was born in the Young Ones Mob on the December 9, 1996. Her mother Morgause and her father was Keros the dominant couple of the Young Ones at the time. She was born in a litter of three pups. Her litter-mates were Holly(VYYF008) and Hickery(VYYM010). All three pups survived to adulthood. As an adult female Brambles was expected to help her mother with the pups. Morgause started to evicted females from the group whenever she was pregnant and she evicted Brambles along with Holly and two younger sisters Anderile and Piglet in 1998. The females trailed the group hoping to rejoin however a juvinel male named Beatle joined up with them. Whiskers The group of five soon were joined by two Lazuli males and established a new group called the Whiskers. Before the group could established a dominant pair, Brambles mated with one of the Lazuli males named Argon. All the females were pregnant and competed for dominance, the biggest competion was between Brambles and her litter-mate sister Holly, All the litters were lost but Brambles however after she gave birth, Holly ousted Brambles from the dominant female position. Brambles gave birth to four pups named Rafiki, Mufassa, Scar and Risca on August 17, 1998. This was the only litter Brambles had in the Whiskers. Argon and Holly became the dominant pair, forcing Brambles to take a subordinate position. Brambles stayed in the group for around a year and was evicted by pregnant Holly in September 1999 along with Anderile, Piglet and her two daughters Mufassa and Rafiki. Incubus The females met up with four wild males and established their own group called the Incubus Mob. This time Brambles was the oldest of the females with out her sister Holly around. Brambles easilly eastibished dominance over the group and was collared so the new group could be tracked. One of the wild males named Brandon became the dominant male and her mate. Brambles soon started to produce litters. One December 27, 1999 Brambles gave birth to Fuzzy Scruff, Pandra and Tik Tok, the first litter ever born in the Incubus. Her sister Anderile gave birth on March 12, 2000 to Dandy, Andy and Mandy. Brambles' litter was four months old by then so Brambles allowed the subordinante litter to live. On May 15, 2000 Brambles gave birth to VIBF011, Ester, Brian and VIBP014. Sadly VIVF011 and VIBP014 didn't make it and were predated. Then on August 20, 2000 Brambles gave birth to Lily, Gray and Henna. Brambles was the dominant female of the Incubus for about a year by then and her two sisters, her biggest rivals Piglet and Anderile had left the group and disappeared. Brambles daughter Mufassa gave birth to Colette, Kimmy and Torres on November 13, 2000. On March 3, 2001 Bramles gave birth to Chase, Frasier, Marsop and Morasca. Brambles aborted her next litter. On September 20, 2001 Brambles died leaving her daugnter Pandra as the new dominant female of the Incubus. Links Young Ones Mob Whiskers Mob Incubus Mob Category:Young Ones meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Incubus meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats